customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs are Great (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Jobs are Great '''is the 38th episode in the fifth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on April 27, 1994. Summary The Tiger Troops learned about jobs with lots of stuff (such as weapons and fighting styles), so they want to go on a journey and find out. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Mater (Christopher McDonald) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Amy (Tamar Koslov) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jerry (Kyle Stanley) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Liang (Christopher Aguilar) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Mark (Steve Van Wormer) *Serena (Stephanie Sheh) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Stephanie (Michelle Montoya) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Chinese Chef (Jay Lee) Trivia Quotes Quote 1: *Danielle: (while the Tiger Troops and the kids are at the kitchen table eating Chinese food) So while we're eating Chinese food, let's all talk about the different jobs we can think of. What's so special about it? Does your parent or relative do things when they get a job? *Jay: Does it have to do with weapons and fighting styles? *Danielle: Yes, Jay. *Chris: What about food? *Jerry: There are. *Mary: And money? *Yang: Yup. *Rachel: And computer stuff? *Jaclyn: Yes. *Danielle: So what do you think a job with those kinds of stuff are more important? *Chris: Hmm? I know. I got it. A boy is better than a girl and here's why: My dad cuts the grass that is in my backyard. *Mary: Well, my mom works at the clothing store, because I love fashions. *Jay: Oh, yeah? Well, my uncle Ryan works at a movie theater and he's the greatest uncle in this whole world! *Yang: Well, my dad works at Chinese restaurant and make Chinese food there. *Jerry: My aunt Claritia murders and assassinates people with a sword. *Rachel: Well, my aunt Cersie works at a zoo and she is a great aunt! *Sophie: Well, my mom is great at being a flamenco dancer. *Danielle: And my dad is a knight who rules the town at the streets and wields a nunchaku. *Chris: C'mon, Danielle! He does not! *Danielle: He does, too! He can slay smart alecks with his nunchaku. *Mary: What do you mean by that?! *Yang: Are you crazy?! Knights don't use nunchucks. They aren't real. *Chris: I know. *Yang: But knights with nunchucks are extremely unrealistic. *Jay: Yeah. They're too slow. They wear heavy armor and that's why the nunchucks make them too slow. *Rachel: Oh, forget the unrealistic knights! Quote 2: *(some of the Tiger Troops and the kids go outside) *Serena: What the hell do you bastards think you're going? *Chris: We're trying to find some jobs. *Yang: Actually, Serena, we must think of jobs for battles. *Jaclyn: Can we. *Serena: I don't know. *Jerry: But the Evil Tiger Seed are a group of monsters! *Rachel: Yeah! They're evil! They're about to send a monster to Los Angeles and it might be very scary! Transcript